Uncertain sense
by HarukaH
Summary: Y estoy otra vez, reprimiendo las lágrimas que no me atrevo a soltar en frente de ti, Tweek. Porque te dije que llorar era para idiotas, que no te atrevieras a mostrar tu debilidad ante mí, porque yo viviría para hacerte fuerte. / Creek, Songfic.


**BUENOOOOO, aquí un songfic :3 y eso que ando con un poquito de mal humor ewe! tal vez es por eso que no es cómico ;_; pero bueno, eso no interesa, lo importante es que les gusté y me digan si les gustó n.n**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios bonitos que me dejan, de verdad, me motivan muchísimo.**

**La canción es "Uncertain sense" como lo indica el título, de The gazettE ^^**

**¡South park no me pertenece! ¡Es completamente propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone!**

**A leer!**

* * *

_I feel... even if there is not a soul here_

_Your Dazzling light_

Y estoy otra vez, reprimiendo las lágrimas que no me atrevo a soltar en frente de ti, Tweek. Porque te dije que llorar era para idiotas, que no te atrevieras a mostrar tu debilidad ante mí, porque yo viviría para hacerte fuerte.

Y a la vez, tú estás aquí también, sabiendo que me niego a que alguien rompa el cascaron que he creado desde que tengo memoria, ni siquiera tu, que sin importar frente a quién o qué, me has defendido, con tus débiles brazos extendiéndolos frente a mí, atajando las pedradas que la gente lanza hacia nosotros, porque yo lo sé, yo sé que eres mucho más fuerte que yo.

Así que creo que es lo único que me queda, superarte en fuerza física ya que, emocionalmente, no podría soportarlo sin que estuvieses aquí. Y lo único que te queda es acariciar mi cabello y susurrar con tus ajetreadas palabras que todo va bien. O que al menos eso crees; yo creo en ti, pero no sé si yo podré creerme a mí mismo.

_Even if time forgot you_

_Nothing needs to change_

_Even if you lose sight of oneself_

_Nothing changes_

_Be yourself..._

_Live for oneself this time_

Tu no necesitas que yo te dé palabras de aliento, dices que soy pésimo para las palabras y te ríes, así que supongo que te animas solo, y después tus ojos verdes regresan a mí, diciendo que mientras tus ansias y emociones no te traicionen, estarás allí para mí.

–_Justo como lo estuviste tu para mi, ¿Recuerdas?_

Lo recuerdo.

* * *

Recuerdo como desesperadamente llegaste de la nada, sin decir nada con claridad. Te observé con mi gesto estoico, el de siempre, cuando por dentro quería cuestionarte a que se debía tu emoción, feliz de que siempre tuvieses esa confianza tan grande para contarme algo.

Me gritaste (Porque sí, me gritaste aunque digas que no fue tu intención) que te gustaba alguien, y que no era precisamente una mujer. Supongo que notaste mis ojos más grandes de lo normal y mi piel nívea aclararse aún más. No podía echarle culpa al frío, puesto que hacía un calor terrible.

"–_¡GAH! ¿C-craig? ¿Estás b-bien? _

"–_Uh… Hablamos luego"_

Y me alejé, me alejé porque me negaba a escuchar quien se atrevió a alejarte de mí, quién se me adelantó, quien fue menos cobarde que yo para robarte.

Después de eso, dejamos de hablar unas dos semanas. Pero, debido a los reclamos de Clyde y Token sobre lo incómodo que era sentarnos en la misma mesa los cuatro sin hablar e intercambiar miradas y retirarlas. A lo mejor si tenían razón, y la tuvieron, pero no se los diré, que se jodan por maricas.

_The thing which you left... _

_The words of your last _

_All which you loved _

_I believe that nothing changes _

_The thing which you left _

_The words of your last _

_All fact and the truth _

_Nobody can take it away from me_

La cosa es que, después de meditarlo mejor, me atreví a ir hasta tu casa, en un día que no tuvieses que atender la cafetería junto con tus padres. Caminaba nervioso pero con el mismo rostro que no dejaba escapar ni una sola señal de un sentimiento verdadero, estaba nevando, y parecía un escenario más que perfecto para terminar nuestra amistad, ya no te haría más daño, ni pensarlo.

Y me abriste la puerta, hoy en día no tengo seguro si cuando me viste quisiste cerrarme la puerta en la cara o saltarme encima de la alegría de que yo te busqué primero (Cosa que nunca antes había pasado en alguna de nuestras peleas). Te removiste en tu lugar y no dijiste nada, sólo te quedaste allí. Te hiciste de lado dándome una clase de señal silenciosa de que pasara, lo hice sin dudar y escuche como cerrabas la puerta con lentitud, retrasando el momento de la charla todo lo que pudieses.

Nos miramos a los ojos sabiendo que ambos teníamos que darnos malas noticias.

_"_–_Yo…"_

Hablamos al mismo tiempo, no me sorprende, la gente egoísta siempre inicia sus oraciones con un "Yo"

Y eso es lo que éramos, unos egoístas, aún lo somos.

_I feel...Your breathing and pulse_

_Disease? Can't you see that light?_

_Teach it...Can only i see it?_

_Why do you watch me with such a sad eyes?_

Asentiste temblando, dándome la indicación de que hablará primero, yo también asentí, diciéndote que lo haría. Tomé aire, y creo que te asustaste por mi acción ya que empezaste a jugar inconscientemente con las mangas de tu camisa.

"–_Creo que, debemos dejar de vernos y de hablar, por el bien de los dos. Cómo podrás ver, ninguno se ha tomado bien el cambio del otro."_

Te dije aquello sin querer tragármelo, yo, Craig Tucker, queriendo retractarme de mis palabras, pero no lo hice. Empezaste a temblar más violentamente, y me acerqué a ti para tratar de impedirlo, pero, ¿Qué podía impedir yo? Yo lo había causado, yo, un mal amigo, un mal compañero, un mal perdedor.

Cuando me dispuse a abrazarte, colocaste una mano sobre mi pecho, negando con la cabeza mientras apretabas tus labios y tu esfuerzo por no llorar fracasaba lentamente. No pude más, palmeé tu mano para que la apartaras, y justo cuando me propuse volver a abrazarte, me miraste dolido, parecía que lo habías tomado mal.

"–_V-vaya, ¿N-no soportas q-que te toque un g-gay? Jo-jódete, Tucker, s-serás ca-cabrón"_

Una cachetada resonó en la sala de estar, que era donde ambos estábamos. Yo, que te protegía de los pendejos de la escuela, yo, que no soportaba que tus padres te tomaran a la fuerza para darte tus medicamentos, yo, que mataría a quien te tocase un solo pelo, te había golpeado. Y no tenía ni pizca de culpabilidad.

"–_Te amo, eso es todo, me das tanto asco que te amo."_

Y me fui, dudando si alguna vez te volvería a ver, porque no quería que lo último que viese yo de ti, fuera tu rostro girado hacia un lado, con la mejilla algo roja y los ojos cristalizados, por las futuras lágrimas que derramarías. Ojalá y no te echases la culpa, ojalá.

_Till this darkness disappears_

_I write your name in the sky_

_Surely you should be angry_

_I understand it...Sorry_

Después de contarles al par de pendejos que tenía por amigos lo que había sucedido, las reacciones fueron bastante diferentes, Clyde por poco me arranca las bolas, nunca le vi tan enojado, mientras que Token asentía con la cabeza, diciéndome que había sido la mejor opción, y que al menos yo no era tan animal como para dejar al pobre rubio sin explicaciones de mi alejamiento, aunque me costara la vida, aunque me costara el alma.

* * *

Al día siguiente, fui prácticamente arrastrado a la escuela por Clyde, que se tomó la molestia de levantarse más temprano e ir hasta mi casa a despertarme, sabiendo tan jodidamente bien que mi cobardía y orgullo no me permitirían ni siquiera poner un pie fuera de la cama.

Arrastrado a regañadientes, llegamos a nuestro destino, él se veía bastante contento, y eso que ayer casi me asesina con la mirada que tenía, pensé que hoy, después de que hablase con Tweek y este le contará lo sucedido, intentaría asesinarme, lo cual terminaría con el llorando maricamente y un ojo morado, porque no tengo paciencia.

Sólo para ti, Tweek, tal vez.

Al llegar, me fue imposible no reconocer tus cabellos desordenados y probablemente enredados, tus ojos brillando como hacía semanas no los había visto, tus temblores tan típicos y tu tic ocular, pero todos estos síntomas, solamente mostraban alegría, alegría de verme.

_The thing which you left _

_The words of your last _

_All facts an the truth _

_Teach it... _

_Can't you see that light?_

"–_Yo también, Craig."_

Sin tartamudear. Lo siguiente fueron mis labios chocando con los tuyos y un abrazo que duraría varios minutos; aún con las miradas desaprobatorias, aún con un Clyde llorando de fondo, aún con la campana del anuncio del inicio de las clases.

* * *

_I feel...Your breathing and pulse_

_Disease? Can't you see that light?_

_Teach it...Can only i see it?_

_Why do you watch me with such a sad eyes?_

Y aquí estamos, Tweek, yo llorando por lo abrumante que es toda la situación actual. Tus padres te han echado de casa, a mis padres les he dado igual, pero creo que Ruby me mira incluso más raro que antes, las peleas en la escuela han aumentado en gran cantidad desde aquél suceso, porque la gente no se controla de lanzar sus comentarios venenosos y yo no me controlo a la hora de quebrarles el culo.

¿Y sabes? Es la primera vez que lloro frente a alguien, y se siente bien.

Porque los cobardes ahora son los demás, cobardes y egoístas.

Tú me libraste de mi cobardía, y también de la tuya, pero seguimos siendo egoístas, ya que, desde aquél día…

–Te amo, Tweek.

Desde aquél día…

–Yo también, Craig.

Desde aquel día, el mundo dejó de importarnos, porque todo estaría bien, sólo importamos nosotros dos.

_The thing which you left_

_The words of your last_

_All which you loved_

_I believe that nothing changes_

_the thing which you left_

_The words of your last_

_All facts an the truth_

_Nobody can take it away from me_

Nadie me quita lo que soy, nadie nos quita lo que somos.

Fuertes a nuestra manera. Enamorados a nuestra manera.

* * *

**Siento que me salió raro éwè por fi díganme si les gustó ^-^ **

**Bye bye!**


End file.
